


Promise.

by jeffdachi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffdachi/pseuds/jeffdachi
Summary: “Hey, don’t cry. Please.”





	Promise.

“Hey, don’t cry. Please.”

 

She began to raise her hand to wipe the tears that was falling from her lover’s face, but stopped midway, knowing it was no longer her place. This isn’t how she wanted this night to end. She knew that it wouldn’t end well, that neither one of them would be happy, but she definitely didn’t want to see the pain on Chaewon’s face. It broke her heart. 

 

 

The 2 years that they were together was some of the best years in her life. Sure, they’re young, just graduated high school, and will probably forget this puppy love. They’ll most likely fall in love many times in their life. She knows this. But even still, leaving someone who means the world to you aches more than anyone would like. Chaewon helped her, made her a better person. She’s learned so much about other people, so much about herself. She never thought being with someone so alike, yet so different could change her life, but it did. And she has Chaewon to thank for that. 

 

 

She didn’t really have a choice in her college pick, because if she did, it definitely wouldn’t be halfway across the world from Korea, halfway across the world from Chaewon. She knows why her parents made her apply there, and she knows they have good intentions. That’s why, no matter how much she wants to, she can’t get mad at them, at anyone really. 

 

 

Chaewon’s cries slows to sniffles, as she wipes her own tears. It was inevitable, but still painful. It was as if this would be the last time she would see Hyejoo. 

 

 

“Look, we’re still friends online, and I’m definitely gonna come visit. Yeah, we can’t be with each other, but I still love you, and I don’t want you to be out of my life. I promise, I won’t leave you for good,” Hyejoo says, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. 

 

 

Chaewon begins to cry again, hearing her say that she loves her. It’s rare for Hyejoo to say it, she was more for the silent type of affection, so whenever she did say it, it made Chaewon’s heart swell every time. 

 

 

“The minute you get your computer set up I better see you on Overwatch so I can beat your ass like always,” Chaewon manages to choke out, trying to sound as playful as possible. Anything to lighten this mood. 

 

 

Hyejoo lets out a small chuckle, happy that Chaewon’s managed to say anything since her “let’s break up” line. 

 

 

“Of course, but this time, I won’t go easy on y-” Hyejoo’s phone rings, interrupting their conversation. It’s her mother, signaling her that its time to come home. 

 

 

“I have to go now. I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too, goodbye Hyejoo. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

And with that, Hyejoo left. 

 

 

Just as she promised, Hyejoo kept in touch with Chaewon online, playing games, chatting. It was hard, considering their timezones and busy school schedules, but they tried their best to stay connected. They would talk about what they would do once Hyejoo comes to visit, how they would be once they were together again. It filled both of them up with joy to know that although they were no longer dating, they still had a strong bond with one another. 

 

 

But Hyejoo never came to visit. 

 

Hyejoo didn’t keep her promise. 

 

Hyejoo left Chaewon for good.

**Author's Note:**

> sadboi bad boi amirite bois pls enjoy


End file.
